Snack Time
by smoke signal
Summary: Written for the Ouran Kink meme. NekozawaxHaruhi. I fail at kink, which is why this is T and not M.


This was written for the Ouran Kink Meme over at livejournal (thejennabides). I fail horribly at kink, I can't bring myself to write something too cheeky. My apologies. So, I put it in T, rather than M since... it's not really anything TOO bad. Oh, the request was for bloodplay... if that wouldn't be obvious after you've finished. If you finish... this is really kind of bad.

Anyway... Why isn't Nekozawa in the character options?! That's so unfair.

* * *

Haruhi was never one to enjoy Halloween. To her, it was just a world-wide host club. Which is why should couldn't exactly wrap her mind around the reason she wound up standing on Nekozawa's doorstep (in full Victorian dress, mind you) with the rest of the host club on this rather chilling evening. It seemed only fitting, that the largest Halloween party this side of The Great Wall would be held at the Nekozawa residence. She sighed as -- one of the twins, it had to be -- fussed with the back of her dress, mumbling about how the corset was sadly not filled to full potential. Before anyone had the chance to knock, the door creaked open. A headless butler ushered them inside.

Making a beeline for the food table, Haruhi nimbly avoided any requests to dance. She knew how these things worked now, and she would be damned if she'd for go snacking at another event. With a plate piled high and a satisfied smile on her face, the petite girl angled herself behind a column to enjoy the solitude.

"Enjoying yourself, Fujioka?"

She started slightly. "Nekozawa-senpai!"

He was dressed in black (surprise) except for the cream ruffled shirt peeking out from behind the black and maroon cloak that was tied loosely around his neck. His lips parted in a sinister looking smile, the light just barely glinting off of... were those fangs?!

Haruhi cleared her throat. "Yes... it's quite a..." she trailed off making a wide gesture, searching for the right word, "haunting atmosphere."

Nekozawa grinned ("Yes," she thought, "those ARE fangs"). "Truly what I was going for." He paused for a beat. "I wonder, Fujioka, if you'd join me for a moment?"

She glanced at him, and didn't miss that mischievous spark in his eye. She then passed a fleeting glance at her plate of food and sighed. "Fine," she said with a small frown. It was beginning to seem like these rich bastards conspired to never let her eat.

Undetected by the rest of the party, the two made their way upstairs and into a dark room. The only light was from the full moon which hung low in the sky. Her frown deepened.

"What are we ---" her words were cut off as she felt his fingers graze over her neck. His other hand busy at her waist.

She felt his breath dance over her shoulder as he pulled her closer. Haruhi stiffened in his hold. Slowly he lowered his lips mere millimeters from her skin. "Tell me, Fujioka _Haruhi_, do you have a fetish?"

She didn't trust herself enough to answer, so she remained silent. Before she could register what was happening, she felt him bite down on her neck. Haruhi jerked in surprise. He noted she made no move to get away. A smile spread across his lips. He applied sufficient pressure until he felt a small pop and he tasted that familiar iron flavor.

Haruhi let out a soft cry as her hands flew to her neck instinctively. He swatted them away. "N-N-Nekozawa --"

He "hmmed" as his hands began to roam the plains of her body. The rational part of her brain screamed to stop... however, the feelings she was getting just from his light touches was enough to silence the voice of reason.

She was curious as to why he'd taken to her and why he was lapping the blood trickling from the bite he gave her. What did it taste like? Surely it wasn't good enough to be the cause of the... arousal she felt poking into her back.

"Ne, are you curious?" he purred into her ear.

Haruhi became rigid. Could he read her mind now? "What?" her voice sounded strange in her ears.

Haruhi turned to look at him as he let out a quiet hiss. A grin unlike anything she'd ever seen before spread across Nekozawa's face. He pulled her close again, but this time she felt a slickness on her wrist. She looked down to find his blood on her arm. Again, that voice told her to get the hell out and never look back, but she stayed rooted to the floor.

His fingers lifted to her mouth. "Go ahead, princess, try it."

Tentatively she guided one of his fingers into her mouth. She gently slid her tongue over the digit, cleaning it of the crimson liquid. Haruhi shot a glance up to Nekozawa as she slid the next finger in and saw that his eyes were half-lidded with a pompous grin on his face. Without thinking she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to her level and kissed him. "Perhaps," she thought, "I got my snack after all."


End file.
